


Orange Bible

by PeelinTheOrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Bible, Biblical Reinterpretation, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Boar man, Bodily Damage, Bodily Fluids, Buff - Freeform, Choking, Christian Character, Christianity, Class Differences, Crying, Cultural Differences, Dislocated bones, Dom/sub, Dominance, Excessive Ejectulation, Fellatio, Forced, Forced Sex, Forced To Swallow, Hardcore, Height Differences, Huge Dick, Jewish, Judeo-Christian, Leviticus, Long Cumming, M/M, Men Crying, Mind Break, Moses - Freeform, No Mercy, Non permanent damage, Oral Sex, Orange Bible, Penis Size, Pheromones, Precum, Pubic Hair, Resistance, Sex, Sex Haze, Size Difference, Skullfuck, Stomach Bulge, Sub begging, Submission, Twink, Twinks, Uncut, Unhinged jaw, Vomiting, Vomiting Cum, a lot of cum, bara, blowjob, cumflation, dislocated ribs, facefuck, foreskin, furry on human, gagging, musk, noncon, poppers, prophet - Freeform, species difference, stomach penetration, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeelinTheOrange/pseuds/PeelinTheOrange
Summary: Snarky Moses was not prepared to be throat fucked by well-endowed Boar man





	Orange Bible

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by wishing to combine a way to celebrate the Chinese New Year of 2019 with Christian themes. Leviticus 11:7 was the solution, "And the pig, though it has a split hoof completely divided, does not chew the cud; it is unclean for you." The story features a furry boar-man fucking the prophet Moses. I hope you enjoy.

“Chazir, you are of the boar, who are unclean. Any who trade with you, are unclean. Any who touch you, are unclean. And any who dare lie with you, are forever unclean.” Moses said onto the boar-man, Chazir.  
In a gruff voice, Chazir retorted, “Well if that's how you feel, I'll have to change your mind.”

“You cannot change my mind for I know the LORD is with me.” Moses responded.

“Heh, we'll see.” snorting out a boisterous laugh, Chazir took ahold of Moses’ head. Grabbing fistfuls of brown hair, he forced Moses to his knees. 

“Unhand me!! You vile creature! I-” Moses was interrupted by the bellowing voice of Chazir.

“NO! It is you who is vile. But don't worry, I'll purify you. Starting with that mouth of yours. Open wide.”

Being pushed towards the tented loincloth, Moses refused to part his lips. Grumbling, Chazir let go of one fistful of hair and pried Moses mouth open. He shoved two of his huge fingers into Moses’ throat, eliciting a gag from the prophet. Moses desperately wished to deter Chazir, he tried biting down on the large fingers invading his tight throat, but this did nothing to the rugged boar-man. Chazir began thrusting his fingers into the boy's mouth. Each time Chazir stroked a farther and farther down Moses’ throat. His throat began bulging obscenely as the huge fingers slide their way down past his adam’s apple. Choking and on the cusp of passing out from lack of air, Moses could only pray for mercy. As if the LORD heard his pleas, Chazir withdrew his fingers. Coughing and dry heaving, drool dripped from Moses’ mouth pooling onto the floor.

“Now. Will you open your mouth like a good little boy?” 

Moses only looked up with a scornful hate. Tears still in his swollen eyes, his throat sore from the first assault.

“I'll take that cute face as a ‘yes’.”

And with that Chazir undid the ties on his loincloth. An unbelievably large member swung heavily back and forth between Chazir’s legs. It was easily the size of Moses’ forearm, if not bigger. Chazir swung his dick to meet Moses’ sealed lips. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll learn eventually.” Chazir used his free hand to force the prophet's mouth open, just wide enough to rest his dick’s head in it. Which meant prying the poor boy's mouth open until his jaw nearly broke.  
With his dick’s head securing the passageway, Chazir withdrew his fingers and took ahold of a tuft of hair. Chazir began to slowly push in. Moses’ tongue tried desperately to halt the attack but utterly failed as it was pushed to the wayside by the enormous dick. 

Soon it hit the back of the mouth, its girth causing difficulty in its descent. Chazir’s dick poked the tight entrance to the throat. The back of Moses’ mouth began convulsing and he gagged violently. He tried desperately to push and pound his fists on the chiseled thighs in front of him. This did nothing to hurt Chazir, in fact it excited him. He began to just push forward. Moses terrified that his throat’s entrance would be torn in two. That is until, suddenly, the huge dick popped past the entrance into Moses’ throat. Chazir’s assault became far easier then, he continue to feed the inches deeper into the tightly warm throat. Not even halfway in and Moses’ throat bulged ridiculously to accommodate the girth. Veins of the mighty dick could be seen bulging the boy’s neck outward. Inch after inch sunk deeper into his defenseless throat. Until finally Chazir bottomed out, his dick pushing at the entrance to Moses’ stomach. 

Moses’ eyes were glazed over as his mind went fuzzy. His face buried in Chazir’s pubes, deep manly musk numbed his frantic mind. He had almost dozed out of consciousness before Chazir began to withdrawal his dick. He reached 3/4ths of the way out before gripping Moses’ tiny head tightly and slamming back hard. The dick jammed into Moses’ stomach, causing the boy's eyes to roll back into his head and body to convulse. His limbs trembled and his dick sprang to life. Dick standing painfully hard at full mast, tears of pleasure streamed down Moses’ cherry olive cheeks. 

Chazir withdrew again, this time with copious amounts of precum spewing into the back of Moses’ throat and in turn flooding his mouth with the sweet liquid. All of the precum lubed up Moses’ throat making Chazir’s second thrust much easier on the used boy. This time however, Chazir held his dick there. Beginning to feel lightheaded, Moses desperately looked around before realizing the sensation traveling down his throat. He could feel the boar-man’s thick precum being pumped through the dick that had him orally impaled. The odd sensation of feeling full began to resonate throughout his body. Looking down, he bore witness to his stomach visibly bulging and distending outwards further by the minute. He was being pumped full of the boar-man’s precum. With his oxygen running low, and having no stamina to protest, Moses sat there as he vision grew first foggy then black. All the while precum continued to be pumped into him, filling his once tiny belly.

Moments had passed until finally Chizar withdrew his dick, this time leaving only the enormous head in. Puddles of drool leaked off of the unsheathed cock. Like the whore he was becoming, Moses breathed in air like it was sweet ambrosia. It was not long until he savoring of every blessed inhalation of air was interpreted by a huge blast of precum. The enormous dick allowed nothing, no drool nor precum, to escape Moses’ mouth, instead the gushing turret had no choice but to be forcibly swallowed by Moses. It proved too much even as he desperately tried to gulp it down. Traveling up his throat, through his nasal cavities, two turrets of precum shot out from his nostrils. All attempts at screaming were rendered pathetic gurgling noises and choking. Chazir couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had Moses, hero of the Israelites, drowning on just his precum.

Feeling proud of himself, Chazir taunted the golden boy of the LORD, “I'm hope you enjoyed that drink because here comes the main course.” 

Encompassing Moses’ entire head with his huge hands, he began facefucking his new bitch. His dick punching into Moses’ stomach each time while precum spewed everywhere. Moses’ cheeks looked like balloons as they were swollen to max, filled with precum. At this point tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt himself becoming nothing but a precum filled cocksleeve. Soon the world truly did go black. Frantically waving hands gradually withered away into a limp, weakened state. The newfound limpness made it far easier for Chazir to force his dick in and out of the fuckboy. 

Though, Chazir grew somewhat bored at the non-reactions of an unconscious slut. Yanking Moses’ limp face tightly into his pubes did just the trick. The strong musk of the boar-man shocked Moses back awake like smelling salts. His need for air still present, he thrashed violently. Chazir pulled Moses off of his dick, precum shot forcibly from Moses mouth. As the pressure dulled, Moses fought to suck in fresh air. Accidentally inhaling precum, it coated his lungs, causing him to cough harshly. Chazir had no pity nor patience for such a boy, and thrusted once more into the renewed fighter Moses had become. Beating and punching against solid walls of abs and thighs, did nothing but provoke laughter from Chazir.

Once again he was having his mouth impaled balls deep, the musk kept Moses conscious. He could only sit there weakly as his lungs burned. Releasing a tuft of hair, Chazir once again forced his fingers into Moses’ mouth, only this time Chazir began to extend Moses’ jaw open further than was humanly possible. A “pop” noise was heard as unbelievable pain caused Moses’ body to spasm uncontrollably. His jaw had been dislocated. Grabbing ahold of his massive balls, Chazir forced one then both of them into Moses’ already engorged mouth. Precum spewed everywhere, all the while lubing up his balls to easily slip into the broken in mouth. The pressure and warmth surrounding not only his cock at this point but his balls too, sent Chizar over the edge. He gripped boy's head tightly, pushing down with extreme pressure and enveloping it with his bulging abs and pecs. At this point pain was nothing to Moses, as reality itself became surreal. In a moment he felt his lower ribs dislocate as the first blast of cum sent a shockwave through his fragile body. Moses eyes took on a glassy, empty look as the cum blasts made his body jump as if jolts of lightning were striking him.

What had felt like an eternity for Moses was mere minutes for the mighty boar-man. Torrents of cum had been pumped into Moses. His belly and throat bloated with copious amounts of cum. Finally, Chazir relinquished his grip, allowing the limp prophet to slide off of his dick. Moses lie there puking out gallon after gallon of cum. Afterwards, he collapsed into the massive pool that he had expelled out of his body. With what little mental capacity Moses had, he began mentally praising the LORD for letting him once again breathe.

It was then that Chazir noticed the plump ass of the boy protruding upwards into the air…

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
This work is part of what I call the "Orange Bible" where I write different stories all sharing Judeo-Christian subject matters/themes.  
I also plan to edit this first chapter, to clean it up. I wanted to post it though in the meantime.


End file.
